marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 41
Volume: 1 Issue: 41 Month: May Year: 1963 Credits '1st Story:' Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee and Robert Bernstein Pencils: Jack Kirby Inker Dick Ayers Colourist: Not Credited Letterer: Marty Epp Cover Art: Jack Kirby and Sol Brodsky Synopsis '1st Story:' "The Stronghold of Doctor Strange!" While at a charity fundraiser for a children's hospital, Anthony Stark donates $100,000 dollars and states that he has contacted his friend Iron Man to entertain the children the next day. He receives much applause from the crowd, as well as the adoration of his girlfriend. Stark explains to the girl that he has far too many responsibilities to make a good husband. He's has munitions plants to look after, scientific research to conduct, as well as his work for the US Department of Defense. He doesn't tell her about his secret life as Iron Man or the metal chest plate he must constantly to wear in order to keep his injured heart beating. The next day, Iron Man wows the kids at the children's hospital by hovering in the sky and juggling an assortment of cars. He also catches a cannonball fired at him with his bare hands and crushes it! In a nearby prison, a diabolical plan is about to come into fruition. The villainous Doctor Strange has heard of Iron Man's publicity and he has rigged up a device from tiny electronic parts confiscated from the radios he was permitted to work on in the prison workshop. He feigns a dizzy spell and is led by prison guards back to his cell, where he activates his device and hypnotizes Iron Man! He sends a mental command that orders Iron Man to free him from the prison. Iron Man walks like a zombie through the prison, tearing down the walls until he finally locates and frees Doctor Strange. He evades the prison guard’s gunfire by flying him away from them. With Iron Man under his mental control, Doctor Strange devises a plan to dominate the world in order to impress his estranged daughter, Carla and make up for the many years that neglected her for his criminal career. Doctor Strange releases Iron Man from his mental grip and sets forth to hatch his plans for world domination. On an island somewhere off the Atlantic coast of the United States, he shows his daughter Carla her new home and introduces her to his new cadre of associates, some of the most cunning scientists and power-mad military men on Earth. Doctor Strange launched an “S-Bomb‿ into the upper atmosphere as a demonstration of his destructive power, and then threatened to destroy the entire planet unless every nation surrendered to him within 24 hours. Several nations trace his broadcast and launch nuclear weapons at his island, which is protected by a virtually indestructible force field. Iron Man, approaches the island by submarine and, correctly figuring that the force field would not extend below the surface of the water, tunnels into the island base from below. Once inside, he witnesses Doctor Strange and his daughter bickering over his recent deeds. Carla is appalled at her father's despotic plans and evil nature. Iron Man smashes Doctor Strange’s electrical generators, accidentally short circuiting his armor and draining its power supply in the process. Iron Man is completely helpless until Carla tosses him a flashlight containing two batteries, which Iron Man uses to recharge his armor. His plot thwarted and fearing Iron Man, Doctor Strange vanishes from the premises, saying goodbye to his “foolish‿ daughter. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Iron Man (Tony Stark) 'VILLIANS:' *Doctor Strange (Evil Scientist) 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *The Exiles *Carla Strange *President John F. Kennedy *Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev *The US Army *Unnamed US Army General 'LOCATIONS:' *Stark Industries *The National Hospital for Orphans *Unnamed Prison 'ITEMS:' *Iron Man Armor MK II Notes *After breaking out of prison, Dr. Strange gathered a group of international allies, "...the most cunning scientists and power-mad military men on Earth!", in his plot to take over the world. Some of these allies may have been The Exiles. *This issue features the first time Iron Man uses his armor's boot jets to hover and truly fly. Up until now, his boot jets had only been capable of allowing him to make jet-assisted leaps. *This issue also features the first time Iron Man uses his armor's magnetic capabilities to levitate ferrous objects (multiple cars) and the first time he demonstrated that he could operate for short durations under water (having been launched from a submarine). Trivia * Recommended Readings: *Iron Man last appeared in Tales of Suspense #40 (Last Issue); He appears next in Tales of Suspense #42 (Next Issue). *The Exiles appear next in Captain America #102. External Links * ---- Category:1963 Category:1963, May